


At Capacity

by Vidra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: Jaskier doesn't always listen to instructions which sometimes leads to trouble, which based on the thug holding his arm seemed to be the case tonight.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	At Capacity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alohomoramyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoramyheart/gifts).



> A very Happy Valentine's Day to Alohomoramyheart.

“The bosses want to see you.” 

Jaskier was breathless and almost vibrating with excitement. He could still hear the clapping from the crowd on the other side of the thick curtain. For a Thursday night, the club had been rather packed and he had already decided it was most definitely the last-minute addition of his name on the list of performers tonight. Being confronted by a nameless goon right after such a perfect performance was not part of his plans and was more than a bit irritating. 

“Can I at least put away my guitar?” The burly thug that he’d never met before looked at him before glancing at the other man who was grinning beside him.

“Nah, bosses said to bring him up right away so you better do so.” Jaskier glared at Lambert before thrusting his guitar into the other man’s hands. 

“Make sure that gets put back into the case in my dressing room and that you lock the door, you prick.” The minion shifted nervously beside him perhaps expecting Lambert to lash out before grasping his arm firmly, definitely more firmly than was needed. Jaskier barely had time to start protesting the rough treatment before he was being roughly dragged at a rapid pace towards the stairwell leading up to the second floor. He can hear Lambert cackling away behind him as the door to the stairwell slammed shut.

“You new? First day on the job?”

The man hustling him up the stairs clenched his jaw but didn’t answer. Instead, he adjusted his grip on Jaskier’s arm to be even tighter, causing the musician to yelp this time. He could feel that he was going to have bruises and not the ones he normally liked having turn up after a good time. 

“You can loosen up. I am coming with you and I don’t think your bosses are going to appreciate you damaging the goods.” The nameless thug grunts and Jaskier is beginning to wonder where exactly Lambert - because this was most definitely a Lambert hire - had found this guy. He seemed to be nose blind on top of just not knowing exactly who he was dealing with. Either this guy was going through some epic first-day hazing or someone wanted this guy to piss off the wrong person and conveniently disappear. Unfortunately, seeing as how Lambert was involved, it was a 50/50 chance of it being either one.

By the time they had arrived at the guarded door at the end of the hall, Jaskier was leaning towards the conveniently disappearing option. The two men guarding the door, Tomlin and Kieran, raised an eyebrow each. But aside from knocking on the door and then swinging it open, they didn’t say anything as Jaskier was hauled through the door and shoved roughly towards the desk centred at the front of the room. It was only when a pale eyebrow raised itself and twin growls came from the throats of the two men in front of him did he hear an audible gulp from the man behind him.

“The singer, Lambert said you guys wanted to see him ASAP.” The guy didn’t stutter much which Jaskier had to admit was impressive with the thick scent of anger beginning to fill the room, overriding the heady spiced scent of pre-rut that had hit Jaskier as soon as they had walked through the door that was originating from the two imposing alphas in front of them.

“Yes, we did ask for someone to let our mate know we’d like for him to come upstairs once he was done with his set.” Eskel's voice was cool and Jaskier could practically hear the judgement.

“Mate?” Nameless minion squeaked out.

“Yes, I suggest that perhaps you report straight back to Lambert. Tomlin?” Geralt didn’t have to raise his voice much, the door still being open.

“Boss?”

“Please escort Frederick, I believe that’s your name, here back to Lambert and please let him know to do a thorough briefing on who exactly is who around here. We wouldn’t want any accidents. And please feel free to move down to the end of the hall.”

The door hadn’t even fully closed before Jaskier found himself being hauled forward and placed onto the oak desk. Two sets of hands began working at undoing his clothes.

“Did you hear how the crowd responded to my new song? I was worried about using the guitar for it instead of my lute but I think it worked well.” The spicy musk that Jaskier had scented as soon as the door opened was slowly intensifying.

“It was good, Jaskier, but I seem to recall us telling you to be a good boy and wait up here for us.” Eskel growled from somewhere above, “We showed up expecting to have our omega waiting on us and instead he was down flouncing around on stage when his alphas needed him.” 

Jaskier bit back a moan as Geralt finally got his shirt off and began nibbling at his mating mark. Perhaps, yes, making his mates who had started their pre-rut this morning waiting for his attention was not the greatest of ideas. But when Pris had let him know that one of their lined up singers for the lounge had no-showed the opportunity to test out some of his new songs had been irresistible. He figured he’d have more than enough time to perform and get back upstairs before his mates came back from dealing with whatever or whoever it was that had to be dealt with. 

“I see you did listen to one of my instructions which was to get yourself opened up for us.” The plug that Jaskier had eased into himself earlier was tapped several times. Despite the size, the scent of his mates was causing him to get even slicker as his body began responding and he could feel that slight bit of moisture beginning to drip its way past the plug. 

“What do you think our omega’s punishment should be, Geralt?” The white-haired man who was still scenting Jaskier’s neck and suckling on the mating mark paused and then took a step back, leaving Jaskier naked and sprawled across the desk looking up at the two men who had somehow shed their clothes while distracting him.

Amber eyes swept over Jaskier’s body. “Perhaps 20 strikes? 10 from each of us. I don’t want him so sore he can’t take care of us.” 

“Get into position.” Unable to hold back a whimper, Jaskier got himself situated, feet spread and braced on the floor while resting his chest on the desk, his arms stretched up to grasp the other edge.

“No need to count, little lark,” was the only warning Jaskier got before a sharp crack filled the air. His mates were almost in complete synchronization with their hits and by the time they had each given him their 10 he was gasping and trying to not grind his aching cock against the hard edge his hips were braced against. His ass felt like it was on fire but he barely had a moment to try and sort the sensations before he felt a hand in his hair. Geralt stood in front of him, one hand grasping his erection to tap it against Jaskier’s lips while the other held his head firmly. He could already see the slight swell of his mate’s knot and he eagerly opened up letting Geralt sheath his cock to the root in one smooth moment. His mates had long ago moulded his body to take them however they pleased.

Jaskier had barely gotten a rhythm started before he felt his other mate easing the plug from his channel. Several fingers worked their way into him, testing how stretched he was before being replaced by the thick girth of Eskel. Like Geralt, Eskel knew their omega’s body and didn’t try to ease in but rather thrust deeply, making their mate take every inch of his length. Jaskier lost himself in the sensation of his mates using his body and the sounds of their low growls and moans. Geralt knew when to pull back, allowing saliva to drip from the corners of Jaskier’s lips, letting the omega regain his breath before filling his throat again. Eskel didn’t pause in his deep, steady thrusts even as Jaskier’s rim began to cling tighter as his knot began swelling. 

“Eskel, I’m getting close.” Jaskier whimpered as Geralt slowly eased himself from the omega’s mouth. Straining his neck he tried to stretch and catch the broad tip of the white-haired man's cock back between his lips but the firm hand in his hair prevents him from stretching the little bit needed. At Geralt’s words, Eskel curses but reluctantly pulls himself from the wet warmth of the brunette sprawled across the desk. The omega barely has time to start complaining about the change in events before he’s guided upwards and moved towards the open door to the bedroom that they keep solely for the nights they get stuck working late. Jaskier lets out a squeal as he’s grabbed from behind and easily tossed onto the bed. Squirming, he turns around to face his mates who have gotten distracted with each other. Whimpering, Jaskier can’t help the hand that sneaks down to his hole and the fingers he eagerly pushes into himself.

Geralt and Eskel are both alphas through and through and the way they kiss is as always a battle for dominance that he knows neither of his mates mind losing but won’t be given easily. It’s barely perceptible, the moment that the tension shifts but he can tell who won this time from the way that Geralt’s shoulder relaxes just a hair as Eskel tugs at the white-haired man’s nipple piercings and Geralt’s hand expertly tugs the slightly taller man’s cock.

The white-haired man is maneuvered and then shoved to land beside Jaskier on the bed.

“Get on his cock, Jaskier.” With that command, the brunette singer scrambles to obey eagerly, climbing on top and then sinking down onto the large cock that Geralt holds steady for him. He’s barely fully seated before he feels the push at his shoulders guiding him to lay down on top of the man spread out beneath him.

The press of cool lube-slick fingers to the rim of his cock-filled hole has Jaskier panting. His body has been responding to the increased pheromones from his mates since yesterday but the first knotting of his alphas’ pre-rut always takes the longest. They love each other and him equally but their instincts won’t allow for anything less than them both filling him at the same time to reestablish their claim on his body. It seems to take forever for Eskel to carefully prepare him to take the thick lengths of his mates. Geralt moans and growls below him at the press of Eskel’s fingers alongside his cock. 

Above them, Eskel practically coos as he reassures his mates. “Don’t worry, Geralt, we’re going to stuff our mate full. Can you feel how he’s relaxing? Need you to stay still just a bit longer then I’ll get my cock in him. He’s going to take us so nicely. Our omega always does. Let’s us spread him wide open so that no one else could satisfy him.”

Jaskier whimpered as the broad fingers finally eased out of him only to be replaced with the overwhelming feeling of Eskel nudging his cock into his already stuffed channel. Every rut and heat he can’t help but wonder if this is going to be the time that they’ll stuff him too full. But every time right as he feels like he’s on the edge of breaking, his body gives, allows his mates to both slide home within him.

Both alphas are right on the edge and the feeling of sliding against each other held tight within their omega pushes them over. Eskel gets barely several small thrusts before he feels Geralt’s knot swell, the feel of Jaskier’s channel tightening even more. The sounds of both his mates pushes Eskel over the edge and he feels his own knot swell in response. Between them, Jaskier sobs out his own orgasm as Geralt roughly jerks his cock and the flood of slick over their cocks causes both men to grind as deep as they can within their mate.

It takes several minutes for Jaskier to come back to himself, head afloat with the rush of hormones. Still, he takes in the feeling of being stuffed full of both his mates. The two alphas are alternating between licking their respective mating marks on his neck and making out with each other over his shoulder. It only takes a few minutes before he can feel their knots to start going down. It won’t be until tomorrow when they go into full rut that he’ll need to maneuver them to knot him one at a time and make sure to keep his alphas stretched and lubricated enough so they can knot each other when their knots will last for upwards of half an hour. They keep grinding in him though, cocks still hard, and he can hear the sloppy sounds of cum and slick being pushed out of him with each grind of their hips. Grinning, he relaxes against Geralt’s chest, happy to let his alphas keep using him until they’re ready to go home.


End file.
